


Revival.

by Akme2000



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akme2000/pseuds/Akme2000
Summary: Commander William Shepard has finally destroyed the Reapers. Fully expecting to die in the process, he awakens to a changed galaxy. After all he's been through, does this Spectre have what it takes to rise to the challenge once again? And more importantly, does the galaxy still need Commander Shepard?
Relationships: Male Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Revival.

The clatter of gunfire tears through his eardrums. The sound is familiar, and has even proven comforting at times. But now, with the fate of the galaxy resting on the contents of a single clip, each bullet is a barrage of terror, assaulting his dwindling senses, and in so doing, jolting him awake.

Even so, he knows he must do this. It's the only way to keep everyone safe.

Commander William Shepard may be running on adrenaline alone, but he is resolved to stop the Reapers, for good this time..

Even if it kills him. And at this moment, that seems like an inevitability.

...

  
_"Shepard"_

_"Make a choice"_

_"If I'm up there in that bar and you're not, I'll be looking down on you"_

_"Did anyone make it?"_

_"We're losin' 'im..."_

_"Guide this one, Kalahira..."_

_"I don't know how much more I can take before..."_

_"You did good, son"_

_"Go!"_

_"I'm sorry.."_

_"It was for you..."_

_"Come back to me....."_

_"I'm proud of you.."_

"He's alive!"

......

  
Searing light pierces the darkness, blanketing all vision. A loud boom supersedes the sound of the room, only adding to the discomfort. Jolts of pain seem to tear into his flesh, and though he can hear no sound, he is certain he is screaming. Then, suddenly, there is no pain, not anymore, just a feeling of unease, with the barest trace of movement from nearby. Ultimately however, it is merely moments before darkness sets in once more.

.....

Shepard's eyes flutter open once more, the anguish from before now dulled, likely with heavy anaesthetics. This time, the light isn't so bright as to sting the eyes. In fact, the room is dimly lit, quiet, a stark contrast from before. A doctor jumps in shock at the sudden movement, rushing out of the room.

A slow turn to the right reveals a window, looking out onto the Citadel. The gut-wrenching sight confirms everything, acting as a shocking reminder that it was real, all of it. No matter how much everyone would surely wish it wasn't. For a moment, the patient closes his eyes, trying desperately to banish the thoughts threatening to consume him. 

Unbeknown-st to the patient, a door opens across the room, a figure entering and taking a seat next to the bed.  
  
"So you're awake, Commander Shepard." _Aria_

"Why?..." No other words stumble out of his mouth, there is too much to say. The Spectre can only stare at the outside world, listening out for some explanation that might solve everything. Though even in this state, he knew better than to expect hope from Aria.

"You're one tough son of a bitch...Commander Shepard was top priority after the Reapers fell. It only took a couple of hours to find you, mumbling about a Catalyst or some other insane shit."

For a moment, Shepard though to ask about the others in the Citadel, but Aria beat him to the punch. "Most of the people made it. It took a few hours, but they managed to get the medical equipment working, at least some of it. Others...weren't so lucky.." It was unusual for Aria to be telling him this, but he let it play out for now. Besides, the chatter provided a good distraction.

"They're rebuilding the Mass Relays, but it might take a few months. There's no extensive damage, somehow... but most of the military is focused on that. It's the Councils way back to their home planets after all. My way back.." _To Omega_

"My mercenaries are providing the bulk of security for the Citadel, with most of C-Sec dead. So that means I run things, I make sure people don't shoot each other and no one loots corpses without my say so. Bandits won't be a problem as long as I'm in charge. Consider me not completely taking over a repayment for Omega, this shit-hole is much worse than that place ever was. I can't wait to leave."

With that, Aria gets to her feet, stopping at the doorway to glance at the bed before continuing "Oh, and by the way Shepard, you look like shit." 

Shepard merely stays silent, facing away from her as the door opens, then closes shut. The bright blue sky of Earth illuminates the wreck outside the hospital, giving it a distinct gleam which makes the sight oddly beautiful in its own way.

.....

"Shepard, they want to see you now." He merely nods in response to the Asari, before entering the chambers. He's been up for just 3 hours, but it already feels like an eternity since he was last in bed. Still, he does his best to stay standing, despite the pain.

The councillors stand at their now damaged podiums, looking down on the Commander. This time, however, it is with a look of concern, relief, and something more..

Biting back the pain, Shepard leans forward, staring up at the Council "What...do you want?"

Though stunned at the vitriolic tone for a moment, the Salarian councillor, known as Valern, speaks "Commander, it..is good to see you survived. We were not sure if you would make it..we have something to show you."

"What?"

This time, the Asari councillor Tevos chimes in "After the Crucible went online, our communications were destroyed. Everything was...gone. Getting the medical equipment to function was easy, but..." She hesitates.

The turian council member Sparatus interrupts "Our communications, our weapons, were out of commission. The mass relays, and most of the fleet."

Valern speaks up once more "But a few days ago, we received a signal, from Admiral Hackett. And yesterday, we repaired our communications. Seeing as you've just woken up. We think it best if you tell him the news."

"My assistant will show you the way." Shepard doesn't respond, merely following the young asari outside. As he leaves, the turian councillor once again interrupts "Commander, I'm sorry, but we need to know...what happened up there?"

For a moment, the Commander stops, heaving out a sigh. "The Reapers are gone..." _That's all they need to know._

"That is not good enough Commander. You will, in time explain what exactly happened up there."

He doesn't look back on the way out.

...

"Hello? This is Hackett, who is this?" The voice from the radio stuns him into silence.

"This is a private network. Do.." 

"Hackett! It's me!..It's..it's me..."

"Shepard?"

"It's me sir."

My god, you're alive..."

"Anderson didn't make it, he..." His words were stammered out now, he'd never cried, not since Mindoir, not after Kaidan, or Thane, or anyone else....but now, with all this, it felt like a dam was breaking.

"It's alright, Commander, I know. I'm sure you did everything you could..." 

"You don't understand."

"I'm here. Look, it won't be long until we fix the mass relay around Palaven, it should be a few day. We can't risk sending anyone until the one on your side is repaired. The Normandy should be arriving in a few weeks, if the Councils estimates are correct. Just hold on Shepard, we're coming."

"Yes..sir".

"I'm here if you need to talk"

"I'll be fine, Admiral..."

"Hackett out."

.......

_At least_ _the alcohol's still good._

"How long was I out for, Aria?" It has been weeks since his awakening, but despite his best efforts, Shepard has been restricted to the hospital, despite the physical strides he has made in that time. Additionally, even considering everything that happened, the doctors have been shockingly light on details, though he suspects that part is the Councils doing. They still want to know what happened on the Crucible.

"6 months. The doctors thought you weren't going to make it. That's why they're still monitoring you." 

"Bailey saved you, right? I read the reports.."

"One of the shields got destroyed down at the embassy. He went down fighting."

"How do you know?"

"I was there. He..died protecting me."

"That's why you're staying, you could have left the minute the first ships were repaired."

"I am going back to Omega, I am taking it back, but I'm not travelling for months on a trash-heap. As soon as the relay is fixed, I'm going, me and my crew. In the meantime, this arrangement suits both of us, I protect your people and the Council continues to be in my debt."

"I get it."

"Good..and Shepard.."

"What is it?"

"Bailey believed in you, said you inspired him. Some of these idiots can't do shit without someone like you backing them up, showing them how. Like it or not, people need you. So get off your ass and do something about it."

_I plan to._

.....

  
"I'm sorry Anderson, this is my fault. If only I.." Shepard shook his head, desperately trying to clear his mind of the intrusive thoughts. This time, he would say what he wanted to say, to the man whom the galaxy owed its very existence.

"I'm sorry about your apartment. I kept it clean, until, well, you know..." Reaching up to rub his neck, his hand brushes against the weak flesh. He winces as it does so. 

"The doctor said I'll come out of this with scars, no two ways about it...." Kneeling in front of the headstone, a sharp breath is taken, the weary look replaced by a determination. 

"You wanted me...to save the galaxy. You said I was more than just a soldier..I still don't believe that...but I'll damn well try to make you proud!"

A salute is the least his friend deserves, but it's all he can do in that moment.

.....

  
Re-entering the hospital, Shepard takes a moment to look at the patients on the floor inside. Much like it was before, thousands, if not millions, of refugees line the streets, hoping someone will help them.

As it is, Shepard can only watch. And. as much as it pains him, he knows that he will be needed sooner rather than later. And so, the Commander returns to his hospital bed.

  
...

"Shepard, we recovered this from your apartment." The doctor hands her patient a picture frame.

Swiping his hand over the gift, amazed it remained intact, he continues.."Thank you.." 

"You are welcome Shepard."

Placing the picture on the wall across from his hospital bed, Shepard takes a moment to look at it. It is the picture from the party, the last shore leave before the attack on the Cerberus base. The image is a reminder of better times, the calm before the storm. A time when everything felt..right. 

Hopefully, things would feel that way again. That's what Anderson fought for. What he had died for. Maybe this time..the sacrifices made would be enough.

.............

"Shepard has refused to communicate with Hackett, or the crew from the Normandy, over the last few weeks. He's..recovering faster than we could have predicted. By the time they arrive tomorrow morning, he'll be free to go."

"Thank you, doctor. With the galaxy in the state it's in, we need Shepard."

......

The Citadel docks, once teeming with life, are quiet, save for the sounds of repairmen and C-sec officers patrolling the vicinity. Most space-travel is forbidden, the stations have only just been repaired in time for the new arrival. Outside, the Presidium is recovering, the Reapers only managed to destroy some of the buildings, it was the commons that suffered the most. And, unfortunately, Anderson's apartment.

It was a good thing the photo survived, it was about the only thing that had. Over the past month in the hospital, it had been the only thing keeping him going. The Council certainly hadn't been helping with their constant calls, but as usual, he didn't feel much like talking to them. While they had offered to allow him use of the communications system, he had refused. This kind of thing was better done in person.

It had been a miracle that so many people had survived. Even with a diminished workforce, things were looking up. Though it was clear that there was not enough to go around. Hopefully, with the arrival of supply ships, and transports meant to take the refugees home, things would improve.

As for the Commander, he sat waiting on a bench, staring out the cracked window, eyes narrowed towards the sky, as he had been for the past hour. The crew was arriving soon, he wouldn't want to be late.

So it was with great relief that the Normandy flew into view, docking with ease. As the boarding procedures were announced, Shepard stands by the door, silent and bewildered. From the other side, running footsteps can be heard. In instants, the door slides open, revealing a familiar face. 

For a few agonising moments, a silence stretches between them. It ends with a simple word, his name....and coming from her lips, it brings relief. 

Before he can react, a pair of arms encircle the Commanders back, knocking the wind out of him. Without a moment of hesitation, he reciprocates the gesture, running his fingers along the Quarian's spine. 

"..I came back..." 

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up from the Destroy ending, and is either a standalone story or chapter 1 of a longer story. I'm not sure yet, I have some ideas for a second, shorter chapter, and a third chapter, so I might do those in the future. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one, I know some of the technical details have been skipped over, but I would have done a horrible job at explaining those aspects.


End file.
